The present disclosure relates to simultaneous attitude maneuver and momentum dumping. In particular, it relates to a system and method to compute spacecraft (S/C) thruster commands to apply de-saturation torques that overlap spacecraft control to simultaneously maneuver the spacecraft and manage momentum.